Poesía
by Rosse Mary
Summary: [Universe's Literal Change] Christian Harrison, ahora Christian Grey, es un joven aturdido por la pérdida prematura de sus padres y la crianza adoptiva de una familia hacendada de Seattle, en los años 90. Él, hijo de un peón de la hacienda de los Grey. Ella, la hija única adorada por su hermano Elliot y sus padres. Poesías al pie de su puerta y un amor de infancia. [Short-Fic]


**Declaración de los derechos del autor:** Algunos de los personajes le pertenecen a **E. L James**. Otras cosas son mías.

 **Poesía.**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

—Corinna, por favor —pidió desahuciado, con las lágrimas casi cayendo de sus ojos.

—No…tengo fuerzas, Craig —con la voz temblorosa y con la agonía cercana, apretó la mano de su marido—. Cu…cuida a… a… Christian —trató de mantener los ojos abiertos, a pesar de que ya no podía más—. Los amo…

Y con esto último, se dejó ir.

Había muerto.

Para siempre.

* * *

Corrió por el patio, disfrutando de sus zapatos nuevos. Se sentía tan feliz al aire libre, siendo amado por cada una de las criaturas de la hacienda.

—¡Christian, ven, la señora Grace quiere verte! —miró para la sirvienta, una mujer de tez morena y ojos café, que, alegre, le llamaba la atención desde las escaleras principales de la gran casa.

—¡Ya voy! —Devolvió el llamado, corriendo a lo que le deban las piernas.

En el centro de la sala, entonando el piano estaba Anastasia, la hija única de los hacendados. Al llegar hasta allí, se detuvo. Le gustaba tanto mirar a Anastasia. Era muy linda y además de talentosa. Siempre quiso a prender a tocar el piano, sin embargo, su talento se inclinaba a la literatura.

—Oh, Christian, ven aquí —llamó la señora Trevelyan, inclinándose hasta el niño—. Tu padre te ha venido a visitar esta mañana y le he dicho que estabas en clases de gramática, ¿dónde has estado el resto de la mañana, eh? —lo sentó en sus piernas, acariciándole el cabello negro.

—Lo siento, madrina, estuve corriendo en la hacienda. Holmes me dijo que las vacas no querían alimentar a sus crías —con toda la inocencia del mundo, sonrió.

—Nueve años, Christian. Nueve años y no entiendes —lo bajó, negando por lo bajo—. ¿Has escrito algo esta semana?

—¡Sí! —gritó el niño, corriendo hasta su habitación, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar allá. Grace lo siguió, sonriendo—. Madrina, hoy escribí un poema para ti.

 _«Flor de botón blanco,_

 _Lamento de mi inspiración,_

 _Mujer que da la vida,_

 _Talento de mi razón»_

La mujer aplaudió, con los ojos casi llenos de lágrimas. Era el primer poema que él le escribía y estaba tan hermoso. Era muy emotivo, sinceramente quería mucho a ese niño.

—Ven aquí, cariño —lo abrazó, sobándole el cabello—. Llevaré esto hasta mi joyero, donde guardo las cosas más importantes que tengo, ¿sí?

—Sí, madrina.

Cuando estuvieron bajando, Anastasia ya había terminado su pieza, siendo aplaudida por algunas de las empleadas de la casa. Todas vestían uniforme de mucamas negro con blanco y los mayordomos, con trajes grises, negros y azules marinos.

—Grace —escuchó el llamado de su marido, serio y elegante como siempre, con aquellos ojos verdes que la habían enamorado veinte años antes.

—Carrick, ¿qué sucede?

—Quiero…

—¡Señor, señor! —Todos regresaron su vista a los tres hombres que ingresaron, vestidos de negro y con radios en las manos—. ¡Acaban de disparar a Craig Harrison!

Todos se sorprendieron (excepto Carrick, que sostuvo la mirada, errante), Anastasia retrocedió, asustada, mientras Christian apretó la mandíbula, intentado procesar las palabras. Grace abrazó a su hija, protegiéndola.

—¡Cierren la boca, maldita sea! —Caminó hasta ellos, enojado por la estupidez. Salió con ellos, para hablarlo fuera de la casa.

Grace esperó impaciente, tratando de calmar a los niños, que estaban a sus faldas lilas. Esperaron impacientes. No más. Grace mandó a los niños hasta el cuarto para que no escuchasen más, sin embargo, ellos se quedaron escondidos, esperando escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

—Carrick, por Dios santo, dime qué pasó. —Desesperada, notó que su marido estaba demasiado extraño y no quería decir palabra—. ¡Dímelo, por favor!

—Mataron a Craig.

—¡Noooo, padre!

Y esa fue la noticia que más pudo haberle dolido a Christian.

* * *

 **Seguirá.**


End file.
